Talk:Sealed Lords' Lead/@comment-28089742-20160807034325
Alright guys, ready to get Harpy? I cleared the last one without revive for the 3rd attempt. I used ML's Centralization skill only at the last round, in case I didn't have enough light runes which cannot attack for one round.Plus, R3 you need to use combine skill with Minamoto too. I know below me have similar strategy, but I share mine with some identical tactics using my own way~ R1 : Focus on Skuld and Verthandi first , when only Urd left, stall until ALL member's active is ready, at the same time keep more light and dark runes for next round. (17 rounds left for me) R2 : Just dissolve more light and dark runes that you stored but NOT WFE runes. I cleared that one within one round. (16 rounds left) R3 : Use Minamoto + ML's combine skill to turn that Arrogant into dark, then COMBINE Minamoto and his partner. Next, use ML's runes convert to turn whole board into light, dark and heart runes. Kill him within one round. (15 rounds left) R4 : DON'T dissovle any light or dark runes first. Stall until almost all member's active is ready, then use Todd's active skill, kill all to give you Team Attack x1.5 for 5 rounds. (depend on how many rounds you wanna stall, I think I left 10 more rounds) R5 : IMPORTANT - Use Minamoto's Last Trick to delay her for 3 rounds. Even though with Todd's buff, I suggest you dissolve MINIMUM 2 groups of light or dark runes + some Combo for higher damage. When Minamoto's buff is out, she'll left 25% HP and you too need to dissovle the same number of runes as I mentioned, in case your team's damage is too low. Optional strategy for R5 : If you can, try to save some heart runes for the next fight. But even if you can't, ML and Minamoto's runes convert too will save you. (6 rounds left for me) R6 : DON'T use any active first. Dissovle away all remaining Heart runes. I manage to deal around 45% of her HP, then use Minamoto's runes convert to convert out more Heart runes. I remembered I still didn't kill her, hence spent one more round. Try not to use ML's runes convert if you can, that one is for last round's damage boost. (3 more rounds left ><) Extra note : R6 is where you'll waste some rounds , and boss stage you NEED minimum 3 rounds for some damage boost. So if you notice you already left 5 or 4 more rounds, better use up ML's runes convert too. Final Destination : This is it! Use Bunny first, simply dissovle away some runes, you'll only receive 8000+ damage. Then on ML's Centralization skill. Use up all member's active especially Luna, spin carefully but quickly and BURST! YOU WIN! (0 rounds left for me but luckily killed Metatron and WIN) Congratulation and Celebration~ XD And you're welcome~